everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Egyptienne Constantineau
Egyptienne Constantineau is the daughter of Constantine from The Savage by Henriette-Julie de Murat. She is the cousin of Apollinaire Sauvage. Info Name: Egyptienne Constantineau Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Savage Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Nemesie Persil Secret Heart's Desire: To serve a great king in disguise and become a great knight. My "Magic" Touch: I am a skilled swordfighter, archer, and horseback rider. Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am very quick to get into fights. I am concerned that as a knight, I must defend my honor. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. Perfect class to fight like a true warrior. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. I feel like princesses aren't taken seriously. Best Friend Forever After: Allegra Bambola and Zelica Cloak. Knowing them makes me realize I'm not alone. Character Appearance Egyptienne is above average height, with long, braided black hair and brown eyes. She wears a long green and gold tunic, blue jeans, and boots made of morocco leather. Personality Egyptienne is a self-declared knight who dreams of serving a great king and eventually becoming a queen herself. She lives by a self-imposed code of honor, believing that all knights must live by one, and tries to follow it the best she can. She believes in honor before reason, and sometimes can make unwise decisions to uphold herself. She doesn't like telling people that she's actually a princess because she thinks people will get the wrong idea about her. Biography Bonjour! I'm Egyptienne Constantineau. I know, that name's a bit of a mouthful. My mother was princess Constantine from The Savage. I'll tell you the story. My mother was the youngest of four daughters of King Richardin of Terceres and Queen Corianthe, a princess of Egypt. After marrrying off their ugly older daughters to ugly princes, they decided to marry Constantine off to an officer. Dissatisfied, Constantine left home and disguised herself as a man, Constantin, and got a horse, Embletin. She ended up in the court of a great king and his sister, Princess Fleurianne. Fleurianne was betrothed to the hunchback Prince Carabut, but she fell in love with Constantin, not knowing that "he" was a woman. Constantin participated in many games and won many prizes. One night, Carabut confronted Constantin about Fleurianne's love for "him", and the two got into a fight, ending in Carabut's death. Constantine fled, knowing that she was in trouble. Constantine met the fairy Obligeantine, who shelted her. The fairy showed her events from around the world, and showed Constantine her home and gave her a tour around the world. She found out that Carabut's father had declared war on the king and that Fleurianne was going to marry a satyr. In battle, the king had been rescued by a satyr. He took the monster home, where he lived in comfort. The monster gave the king an intricate plan - to tell the kingdom that he will wed, lock the new queen's apartment, and not tell anyone anything else. The king did as told, and when he was ready to wed, Constantine appeared escorted by Obligeantine. She told the king that Constantine was Constantin and that the satyr was an enchanted prince. The fairy changed the satyr back into a prince and made Constantine's sisters and their husbands beautiful. Constantine married the king and Fleurianne married the disenchanted prince. I'm glad I got through the story...it's a long story. I am the youngest of my parents' four daughters. I'm going to be the next Princess Constantine. Fleurianne and her husband have four sons, the youngest of whom is my cousin Apollinaire. They live on the islands of Aimantine, located not far to the south of the islands of Terceres. Me and Apollinaire are very close. He's very strong and fast, and he can hold his own in battling against me. But he's got terrible social skills, especially around girls. It's different with me since I'm family. I try to help Apollinaire with his social skills. I am a knight by occupation I live by a self-imposed code of honor, and I believe that I should always defend my honor. The thing is, I get into a lot of fights. I'm kind of aggressive, and I'm quick to pound heads into the ground, especially heads of big-mouthed tattletales. I had problems at my old school, the school I attended when I was younger. I also got expelled from three schools when I was younger, and my father always saw me as the problem child. My mother is very understanding. (Normally, people expect girls to be daddy's girls, but I actually get along with Mom better than Dad.) I'm not always the most reasonable person, and I often make dumb decisions to defend my honor. I think it's important to keep a positive reputation. I feel kinda ashamed to be a princess because of the connotations that the word "princess" has. I feel like the image people get when they hear the word "princess" is that of a vapid bimbo who needs men to rescue her. I admit, I'm not a total tomboy - I love styling my hair and shopping for dresses and jewelry. But I worry that if I show my girlier traits, people will assume that I'm weak. Blame the media and their "real women don't wear dresses" attitude. I think such an attitude is ridiculous and that people should appreciate me regardless of whether I'm fighting with a sword or shopping for a new necklace. I also struggle with my disability. I was diagnosed with autism when I was four, and it's been really rough for me. I feel embarrassed whenever someone sees me scratching myself or banging my head with my fists. Plus autism is less common in girls than it is in boys, so I feel like it's even harder for me. I've made friends with other autistic students, most of them boys, but Allegra Bambola and Zelica Cloak are girls and I get along with them especially well. As for the destiny...I'm a Rebel. I do like my destiny. biut I believe that everyone should be allowed to live the way they want to and be happy. Au revoir! Trivia *Egyptienne's name refers to her mother being a princess of Egypt. (Egyptienne is a real French name - it was used in honor of Saint Mary of Egypt, known as Marie l'Égyptienne in French.) *Egyptienne's surname refers to her mother Constantine. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cherami Leigh. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Knights Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:French Category:Work in progress